darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Meditron
And Meditron emerged to hunt all those who would hunt him. Meditron the Repair-Bot is a Cyber Tempest He was a retired medic who inhabited Infinity, but a pack of the Darkspore mutants hunted him down when he returned from an event. Repurposing his healing system as a weapon, he soon found himself joining the Crogenitor Insurgency to fight off the Darkspore invaders. He shares his genesis type and class with SRS-42. Despite having three pairs of legs/feet, he could only equip the standard payload of one of each weapon, hand, foot, offense, defense and utility slots. Revelation He was seen fighting alongside Arakna and Sage when Darkspore's demo at GamesCom was first displayed, but his name, abilities, and backstory were not revealed until later on. Lore From Zelem's Nexus. An explorer, Meditron returned to his home enclave on Infinity to discover that the Darkspore had mutated every intelligent species into genetic slavery. Horrified, Meditron escaped, warning every creature he'd previously encountered of the impending Darkspore Armageddon. But while fleeing through the canyons of Iktotom, Darkspore creatures shot him down, making Meditron crash inside a crevasse called Iktotom's Skull. And there inside the Skull lay a discovery beyond reckoning. Iktotom's Skull was an abandoned laboratory of what had obviously been a vast alien intelligence. The lab gleamed with indecipherable technology run by almost unfathomable science. Yet there were fragments Meditron could understand, including one word: "Crogenitor." Meditron calculated a plan. Knowing that his pursuers were closing in on him, he redesigned and repurposed the nanobots he had once used for detection, healing, and perception-amplification. Accelerating nanobot production from millions to billions per minute, he lay in wait for those who planned to destroy him. And when the Darkspore attacked, Meditron penetrated their central nervous system with nanobiotic beams that amplified their sensory perception, especially the sense of pain. 185px-Meditron_Alpha.png|Meditron Alpha Variant 185px-Meditron_Beta.png|Meditron Beta Variant 185px-Meditron_Gamma.png|Meditron Gamma Variant 185px-Meditron_Delta.png|Meditron Delta Variant ''Those Darkspore experienced such agony that they ripped themselves apart. And Meditron emerged to hunt all those who would hunt him. Abilities ''' Nanoswarm'' (Basic Ability)'' Launches a swarm of destructive nanobots that will home in on an unsuspecting target. This ranged physical attack does not need a target, but its homing abilities are limited. Syndrome Shift''' (Special Ability) (AOE De-buff Transfer) Transfers negative effects on Meditron's allies to his enemies and positive effects on Meditron's enemies to his allies. ''' Charged Strike'' (Alpha Variant Ability)'' A painful melee range electrical jolt that deals physical damage and taunts the target for 6 seconds. Zeta-watt Beam'' (Beta Variant Ability)'' Fires a massive and powerful laser through all enemies in its path Omni Shield''' (Gamma Variant Ability) Instantly removes all harmful status effects and prevents all incoming damage and harmful status effects for 4 seconds. Cooldown is 20 seconds. ''' Proximity Mine'' (Delta Variant Ability)'' The hero moves to location then places a mine that will explode if an enemy comes within 3,5m of it or after 15 seconds. The mine deals X energy damage to all enemies in a 4m radius and dazes them for 6 seconds. Reconstruct (Squad Ability - Heal / Buff) Channels a stream of nanobots that heal an ally and temporarily grants them additional maximum health. Sentry Drone''' (Passive Ability) '' A small drone constantly orbits around Meditron and fires laser bolts at his foes. The laser deals long-range energy damage. Overdrive- three sentry drones that do bonus damage Patch notes *Patch 5.3.0.99 ''(June 3, 2011) - Reconstruct now counts as periodic healing and therefore benefits from effects like Tork's Rampant Growth. *Patch 5.3.0.89 (May 5, 2011) - Meditron now has better tech-themed sounds. Charged Strike now requires a target. Homing attacks no longer follow heroes who are stealthed. Reconstruct’s power cost has been increased. Reconstruct no longer gives extra health if you swap while Reinforced is active. Hero Spotlight Video Trivia * The icon for reconstruct looks almost exactly the same as the icon for Spore's Healing Aura ability and Jinx' Web transfusion. (Except for Web Transfusion being purple, like all other Necro abilities and Reconstruct being yellow like all other Cyber abilities) * Meditron's name is a combination of "Medic", referring to him being one of few heroes able to heal, and "Tron", a suffix commonly added to the names of fictional cybernetic characters.. * Meditron, as well as Seraph-XS , are the only two Cyber heroes that were not originally organic. * Meditron's Sentry Drone has the Sprint Pack from Spore Galactic Adventures. Category:Heroes Category:Cyber Category:Tempests Category:Infinity Category:Characters & Classes